


just like that

by 6woojin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Kind of ???, Love at First Sight, M/M, its not ? rlly fluffy tho ??? its definitely not angst but... idk asljdfks :')), lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6woojin/pseuds/6woojin
Summary: jinyoung only looks at jackson for a moment, and he already feels like they've known each other for their entire lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> !! just a quick heads up: pleASE understand that i put that lil bit in the tags for a reason !!! this isn't particularly fluffy or angsty,, it's just a quick thing i wrote that doesn't rlly fit a specific genre ? sorry :')  
>  (also, huge thank u to hui for being an angel and beta-ing this as per usual. i lov u to the moon and back)

it's a slow, quiet day when they meet (and jinyoung realizes he'll probably fall in love).

jinyoung is working at the shop as he almost always his; his books - a mix of school reading and his personal favorites - rest in a carefully organized chaos beside the cash register. a petal falls from one of the wilting flowers by the windowsill; jinyoung knows he should throw it out, but he's gotten rather attached for reasons he can't quite explain, so he lets the small plant stay.

another petal falls, drifting onto the growing stack, its edges brushing against jinyoung's sleeve. he considers very briefly that maybe there's something wrong with him if he's sympathizing with a dying plant, but.

"i heard you're hiring?" jinyoung glances up from the counter, the entire interior of the store hazy from the setting sun with his eyes catch on the boy in the doorway and the glow around his shoulders; the stranger seems friendly enough, warm and gentle in a way jinyoung had forgotten people could be.

"yes," he says simply, "are you interested?"

the boy nods, offering a hesitant but wide smile in return. he steps forward, shifting nervously as jinyoung continues to watch him. his smile falters a little, but it doesn't quite disappear. (jinyoung is impressed.)

"how do i," the boy licks his lips anxiously, fingers tracing absentmindedly over the carvings in the counter (jinyoung doesn't even know if the boy is conscious of what he's doing), "how do i apply? it said to ask for details."

jinyoung takes a moment, partially to make the boy wait and squirm a little more, but also because he needs a second to try and piece together the stranger in front of him.

"what's your name?" he says finally, and the boy relaxes a little at that.

"jackson wang." he grins. there's pride in the way he says it, not in the way that implies he's noteworthy, but in the way that says he came from a place and a home that he's proud of. jinyoung is pleasantly surprised, both because it's interesting and because it fits strangely well into the image jackson puts up.

"alright, jacksonssi. how old are you?"

"twenty two." jackson replies immediately. jinyoung blinks for a second; for some reason, he had taken in the boy's subdued enthusiasm and taken him to be much younger. while it physically makes sense, jinyoung still finds it difficult to associate the air of naivety with someone older than himself.

"you're older than me, then." jinyoung hums distractedly, busying himself with some of the paperwork in the drawer behind him. it hasn't even been a few minutes, and he's already found himself in the habit of forgetting to respond until jackson is left shifting awkwardly from the other side of the counter. "when are you free?"

"only on weekends." jackson answers, looking a little sheepish. "i have practice during weekdays."

jinyoung raises an eyebrow, but he doesn't ask; he figures that jackson's the type of person where if he wants to tell someone something, he will.

"i fence." jackson adds on, and the tired excitement in his voice starts to grow into something a little more vibrant. it lights up the rest of the store as his smile brightens; the leaves and petals of the different plants straighten a little in their pots, and jinyoung smiles softly.

the flower in the windowsill droops a little less, petals looking a little less glum under jackson's glow. (maybe it's just a trick of the light.)

"any good?" he asks, because he knows jackson must be; if he weren't, then he wouldn't mention it at all. (jinyoung begins to think that maybe jackson is easier to read than the boy realizes.)

"pretty good." jackson grins. jinyoung doesn't even have to look up to picture the other boy practically shining with both pride and enjoyment, but he glances up anyways. when he sees jackson smiling with a sort of humble gratitude and gentleness, his hands hesitate where they peruse the files.

maybe jackson is more mature than he thought.

the store falls silent again, but there's something buzzing in the background; the entire shop suddenly feels alive and electrified, and jinyoung feels ready to take on the world. it's an entirely new feeling, and he's not quite sure if he likes it or not.

"do you have a resume?" he asks. he finds the folder he's looking for and places it gently beside his books.

"not with me." jackson mumbles, only to hastily add, "i can print one out and bring it back to you in like, an hour. i was just passing by on my way home and came in on a whim, so i'm not really prepared." another sheepish grin, but now it's a thin veil covering something more worried and anxious. jinyoung hopes the smile he gives in return is soft and kind, because he figures jackson is probably in constant shortage of things like that.

"what hours are you free to work?" jinyoung asks, keeping his hands busy by opening the file and rummaging through some of the papers.

"five in the morning to five the next day." jackson says. jinyoung snaps his head up, eyes wide and confused; he's half convinced he completely imagined the other boy's response when jackson flushes a little at the response. "i don't sleep much anyways, so i'd rather be working or doing something productive instead of just laying around."

"alright." jinyoung says offhandedly, but there's a smile blooming on his face and crinkling his eyes. "well, if you don't mind staying a bit longer, i can show you some things so you can start this weekend."

jackson nods enthusiastically, and then his hearing catches up to his reflexes and he gapes back at jinyoung.

"wait, you're really hiring me?"

"yeah." jinyoung says simply. "normally i'd wait for your resume first, but you're cute, so i'll let it slide." it's a lie on several fronts; jinyoung does everything on a basis of first impressions, trust and job offers included. it doesn't seem too smart, but jinyoung has learned to trust his gut above all else, and he hasn't been let down since. appearance has nothing to do with his decisions (although if it did, jackson would still pass), and jinyoung only really tacks on the last comment because he's feeling brave and fun and not as gloomy as he had been just minutes earlier.

jackson blushes a little, giggling even as he rolls his sleeves up. it makes him look even cuter, in a you're-sweet-but-also-really-attractive-and-boyfriendy type of way, and jinyoung laughs.

"i'll show you around." he smiles.

jackson smiles back, only to cheekily add,

"only if you show me your heart later." it's followed with an overly cheesy wink, and jinyoung fake gags as he watches jackson laugh loudly and apologize between snickers. it's even cuter, and jinyoung can't remember the last time someone had made him smile so much.

"alright, come on. we're going to be here a lot, so you better get familiar with this place." his heart does a little lurch at the inclusiveness implied in the  _we_ in his statement, but he ignores it in favor of taking jackson's wrist (cautiously, like he would his favorite wilting flower; he never knows for sure if his touch will make things better or worse until he's already dealing with the consequences,) and starts making his way to the back.

jackson shifts so that their fingers are interlocked, careful even in the way he squeezes jinyoung's hand; the two of them are equally hesitant and wild, ready to push and pull until the other person finally says it's too far.

"i can't wait." jackson says. jinyoung grins at him, and he feels like he both knows jackson and doesn't know him at all, and it's so wonderfully enthralling in the most gentle way. he likes it and loves it, and already knows it won't be long until it's the same for jackson himself.

**Author's Note:**

> wHOA NICE u reached the end !!! ayy congrats <33  
> first off ! thank u so much for reading,, i really hope that you enjoyed this ! i know it's not super long or interesting, but i hope you liked it nonetheless! (honestly,,, sorry it's so short rip)  
> but ?? i still dont know what genre to consider this ???? so if u have one let me know alskjdf  
> and i sWEAR im actually working on my jjp prequel (plus a whole bunch of long fics) but progress is slow, and i've been busy :'(( i am trying to work on them a bunch, so don't lose hope !!!  
> if u want to hmu, check out my tumblr @y-ug or twt @phigyeom (my twt has more fic-related info tho asjkldf)  
> as usual, kudos are amazing, bookmarks are awesome, and comments are the most beautiful thing in the universe :'))


End file.
